On Angel's Wings: A Ramen Story
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: hey, for those who liked my story 'On Angel's Wings' this happened between the ending and the epilogue. Meant for those who liked the filler...I'm not that good at humor, but I'll do my best XD
1. Chapter 1

**On Angel's Wings: A Ramen Story**

**_A/N: Hey! It's been a while. Yes I am still working on my others, for they are just with my pre-readers, or already up! This happens about three years before the epilogue I wrote, this isn't meant to be all serious like. This is for those who enjoyed my little Sasuke filler thing…This will be about 5 to 10 chapters…Depends on their length…_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

--

Naruto and Noratu lay lazily under a tree, each with a toothpick in their mouths and a full stomach. Naruto burped and rubbed his innocent little tummy, "Man that was some good ramen!" The smell of the food was still fresh in their breath.

Noratu burped in response and the two laughed. Resting their heads on the ground, they looked into the sky and sighed as the clouds rolled by. It was another peaceful day as the two friends shared a beautiful scenery.

Naruto stretched a bit from his spot, "No missions for a while eh bud?" Naruto said finally getting up.

"Yeah," the other one let out a deep yawn, "It's no fun, nothing much to do," Noratu responded.

"Bottomless…" a familiar, cold voice said from a reasonable distance, "Must kill brother…" he said with grunting following after a couple of times.

"Oh," Naruto said rolling his eyes, "Let me guess, Sasuke is looking for a bottomless pit to throw his brother in?"

"Meh, the usual," Noratu said rolling his eyes as well. Things haven't been very eventful recently.

"You!" The two twitched in surprise, "Uzumaki brothers!" a familiar voice called out.

The two's ears perked, "Oh…" Their heads turned in unison to see the one whom the voice belonged to.

WIth their classic foxy expression, the two called out, "Baa-chan," in unison.

"Er, I mean Hokage-sama!" Noratu said correcting himself, clearing his throat and bowing. He was working hard to prove himself worthy in the village.

"Ugh, must you always do that Noratu? We almost have perfect sync ness!" Naruto complained, shaking his head in disappointment. Noratu didn't respond and stayed in his bowing position. Little did he know, the other Uzumaki was smirking with a sense of superiority.

"Hello," Tsunade began holding a scroll in her hands, "This is a mission asking for someone to protect a bottomless bowl of ramen," her eye brow twitched, "Apparently Itatchi and Kisame of the Akatsuki sent a note saying that they will destroy it."

"ACK!" Naruto yelled and Noratu fell over, "Oh no!" the two chanted at once.

"We have to protect that bowl!" and the unison went on.

"I knew you would be interested," Tsunade said with a smirk, "Coming with you is Ino, Hinata, Neji and Tenten... oh and Sakura will help."

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura began walking up to them, "Why is there so much of us coming? It's just protecting a stupid ramen bowl…" she crossed her arms, "And if you're going to bring all of us, why the baka brothers?"

"Sakura, shut up," Ino said coming into the circle hitting Sakura in the head, "It's those two from Akatsuki remember?"

"Oh…" she blushed, "Then we do need them!" Inside, her inner self raged on, '_Hah, like we need those two!'_

"Ano…" another voice came, announcing it's presense, it was Hinata, poking her two fingers together, "I'm here," she looked up and saw Noratu and blushed.

"Hoy!" Came one of the 'baka brothers' cheery voices, "Hinata-chan!" Noratu said blushing slightly, and Hinata nodded.

"We're here Hokage-sama, this kind of seems like an important mission," Neji began. He began to dust his outfit, pulling off his 'cool' look.

Tenten sighed, "Okay guys, let's just get this thing over with!" the rest of the girls nodded and Naruto and Noratu pouted.

"Okay everyone, I appoint Naruto as the leader, now go!" she said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Everyone looked at Naruto and he smiled his foxy grin, "Let's go everyone!" he then glowed and his wings sprout, "Okay Ino, Hinata and Neji jump onto my back!"

The male Hyuuga stared at the lack of space on Naruto's back, "Are you sure you can carry all of us?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, Noratu and I have been training to by placing weights on our back, it was something told to us by Shizune, I guess for better transportation," he shrugged and the appointed people jumped on the backs.

"Oi, Sakura-nee-chan, have you gained some weight?" Noratu insisted and Tenten smacked her forehead. Poor Noratu.

Naruto's eyes widened and so did Neji, Ino's eye twitched and Sakura fumed.

"Baka," Neji and Naruto said at once, remembering when they said that to a certain girl.

"YOU BRAT!" Sakura yelled and with a simple punch, sent Noratu flying.

"GOMEN!" he yelled as he flew, his wings getting tangled in the free wind.

Tenten smacked her forehead once more and sighed as the scary aura surrounding Sakura dissipated. Sakura let down her fist and slammed it into the ground creating a large crater.

Noratu was knocked backed into his senses as he chocked on one of his black feathers. Rubbing the rather large bump on his forehead, he flew back down, falling into a large hole.

"Oi! Noratu! Let's get going already!" Naruto yelled in the sky, with the proper people on his back. He shook his head in disappointment, and almost felt that punch himself.

"Gomen," he muttered to Sakura again and she pouted. Tenten lowered her head as Sakura positioned herself onto Noratu's back.

"Okay, time to get this stupid mission with the baka brothers over with," Sakura muttered to Tenten and she just rolled her brown eyes.

--

Several minutes into the air, the two blondes were enjoying themselves thoroughly, "Ah the wind feels good!" Naruto yelled out and Noratu nodded.

"This is good training Nii-san," Noratu yelled also. They were soaring through the sky, in circles and loops as their passengers tried to stay on.

"This is annoying, Naruto!" Neji yelled out, his eyes swirling and Hinata fainted into his arms.

"Get used to it, Hyuuga genius," Ino muttered holding tightly to Naruto.

"Man I can't believe this!" Sakura yelled holding in the rampages of her inner self.

"Ohhh!" Noratu yelled out, with his eyes sparkling and the dizzy passengers decided to look ahead.

"It's so beautiful!" Naruto yelled out, his eyes focused on nothing else but the huge bowl.

"Let's hurry then brother!" Noratu declared and they swooped down at high speed.

Neji, Hinata who was conscious again, and Ino became a human ladder to keep themselves on Naruto. Sakura and Tenten did the same.

"It's a good thing Sasuke-kun isn't here, he'd go crazy over this stupid ramen bowl," she sighed for they haven't hit ground yet.

Meanwhile Sasuke was lying on the hard, dirt road. Itachi smirked at his little brother and Kisame frowned.

"Itachi-sama," Kisame began as Itachi began to poke Sasuke, "This is silly, we should hurry and cause havoc at that ramen bowl place."

Itachi shook his head, "Kisame you baka, haven't you heard of my brothers obsession with ramen," he began smirking and picked up his brother, "Now as we reach the hideout, put on your disguise."

"Of course," he said smirking and pulling out yellow paint and a pair of yellow clothing, "No one will recognize me as a goldfish kekekeke…"

"Hmph, I still think my outfit is better Kisame," he insisted holding out a red wig and placing it on.

"I'm still wondering, we sent a note saying we'll destroy it, yet we're in disguise…What's the point?"

"Baka," he said fixing up his red wig and laying Sasuke on the floor, "They'll be so paranoid for us they won't notice what my brother and our disguised selves are doing," he twitched, "Okay he's waking up, got the ramen?"

"Miso and pork, my specialty!" he said smiling his fish eyes sparkling. Itatchi rolled his eyes.

--

"Wow!" Naruto and Noratu exclaimed at once staring at the huge, two-story-house-sized-bowl of ramen.

"Humph," came a very annoyed voice,"Don't forget the mission you two," Neji began.

"Whatever," Naruto said rolling his eyes, "As leader, I demand to split up and disguise yourselves so that if you see the Akatsuki, they won't scream and run away because you're here okay?"

"Hai sir!" they all said at once and left. Ino remained and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Let me stay with you Naruto-kun!" she said emphasizing the –kun and her eyes big, round and irresistible.

"Okay," he simply said and she squealed.

--

_**A/N: First Chapter guys! Hope you like! REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

_**Thanks to Mikee1-sama for pre-reading:D**_

_**Till next time my readers! Ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Disguise Yourself**

**_A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…Neither do I own Tales of Symphonia…Nothing is mine! DX**

--------------------------------

In Itachi and Kisame's opposed, 'hideout', Sasuke had been stuffing his face with ramen.

"Oh brother, what a mess you have created," Itachi said shaking his head.

"WHAT! ITACHI! WHY AM I HERE? AND I WANT MORE RAMEN! I DEMAND IT!" Sasuke said, crawling on all fours being chased by Kisame with a broom.

"Damn this, Itachi your brother is surely a freak," Kisame said trying to whack Sasuke on the head.

"And my brother, this 'freak' is the one that is going to help us create havoc at the ramen bowl place…Sometimes I wonder why we get missions like this," Itachi then said, rushing to his brother, putting a blonde wig on him.

"AH! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? WHY ARE YOU PUTTING THIS WIG ON ME? I SWEAR I WANT TO JUST KILL YOU NOW!" he then said growling, attaching himself to Itachi through biting.

"Ouch," Itachi then said shaking off his brother, "One, you are still too weak to kill me, and two we need you for our mission."

Sasuke hissed trying to remove the wig, "IF I WASN'T HIGH I WOULD BE ALL ANGSTY LIKE AND DESTROY YOUR GUTS!"

Itachi sighed and Kisame came back wearing his disguise, "Oh I am a pretty little gold fish!" he said, batting his eyes.

Both Sasuke and Itachi shivered. And Kisame simply danced.

"Brother, there are many other opportunities for you to attempt to kill me. How about we bring to the ramen place ne? There will be lots and lots of ramen there…Remember what I told you before, it's bottomless," Itachi explained patting his brother on the head securing the blonde wig of his.

Sasuke then froze, his dream coming back to him. There were clowns, Itachi and Kisame taunting him with lots and lots of ramen. Then a bowl, the size of the house he was living in appeared and it was simply beautiful.

Drool poured out of his mouth, he shook his head and his nearly closed eyes formed back into those wide ones he had. He had then tried to think of what would happen, but the thought of ramen was just overwhelming.

"When can we go?" he then said calmly, Itachi and Kisame were slightly surprised.

"In about ten minutes," Itachi said with a smirk, "We just need to ready our costumes. Well, Kisame is already ready. We just need you to wear a costume that makes you look like this girl," he then held up a picture of Colette from Tales of Symphonia.

"OH PRETTY LITTLE GIRL!" Sasuke then said, his highness returning, "I GET TO EAT RAMEN IN DISGUISE OF A LITTLE GIRL! THEY MUST GIVE ME EXTRA SERVINGS!YES THEY WILL HAVE PITY ON THE SMALL GIRL MUHAHAHAHA!"

"But brother," Itachi then said, "I must say, don't you have the ability to eat ALL of the ramen? All you have to do is use that special spider like stance of yours and climb the bowl on your own."

"OH! GOOD IDEA! YAY RAMEN! EEEEKKKKK!" he then passed out.

"Oh kami I thought he would never shut up," Itachi said, "Thanks a lot Kisame."

"No problem," Kisame said holding a rock, "That was just too annoying…"

"But don't do that at the ramen festival, we need him to be like that," Itachi said holding his brother's limp body.

"I know…" Kisame then smiled widely then smiled widely, "Don't you like my costume?"

"It's…Creepy."

Ino came out of the changing room, her hair let down, it had fake red streaks through it. She also wore a mask that covered the bottom half of her face like Kakashi's, but hers was blue. She also wore a black sweater and black jeans.

"Oh I just love this one!" she said happily and Naruto emerged from his changing room.

"Nice choice Ino," Naruto said smiling. His forehead protector was safely shoved into his pocket. He wore a simple black cap and also a mask to cover the bottom part of his face. He also wore a fishnet shirt and black pants. Also his wings were out, he made them look more costume like than real.

"You look so hot!" she squealed.

"You don't look that bad either Ino, you look beautiful," he smirked and grabbed her hand pulling her in closer. His arms then wrapped around her waist he leaned in for a kiss.

"NII-SAN!" was yelled across the room and the two separated to see a clown with a puffy yellow afro and a vampire with a purple cape and long purple hair. Hinata wore black spandex also that attached themselves to her curves. She blushed slightly through her white make-up and a small smile appeared showing long fangs.

"When I said disguise I really didn't mean for you to go all out like that…" Naruto said staring at his friends.

"But I like this clown costume! And Hinata-chan looks nice in that vampire costume! You can hardly recognize us right?" he said loudly, honking the red ball-like nose on his face. He wore a white long shirt with fishies on it and blue balloon pants that had a balloon sticking out of it.

Ino smiled while Naruto shook his head, "I hardly do recognize you, but you two look ridiculous."

"Oi Naruto," another voice called out, "It doesn't matter if you look ridiculous as long as no one recognizes you. And you look kind of gay in that fish net shirt."

"What did you say Hyuuga?" he was about to punch him, but an uncontrollable force made him freeze. Scanning the guy who was before him he laughed, "OH KAMI WHAT HAS THAT TENTEN DONE TO YOU!" he yelled falling to the ground.

"I t-think y-you look very cute in that outfit," Hinata complimented her cousin and Neji blushed hiding within his costume.

He then came out, his green painted face still slightly red. He shifted, his long hair swaying behind him. His turtle costume looked of Lee's spandex suit and a huge turtle shell covering him made of plastic.

"What?" Tenten then yelled walking up next to Neji, "I chose it for him, he's so adorable! Say it Neji!"

"No," he answered directly and coldly.

"B-But." Tenten began, her eyes watering, "B-But Neji-kun…I thought you l-liked it!" she then started to cry, "WAH NEJI-KUN DOESN'T LIKE ME!"

"What? Oh I'm sorry Tenten, I'll say it…" he then took in a deep breath and went on all fours, "Turtle, turtle, TURTLE!" he then said, repeatedly and Naruto and Noratu laughed in sync. But both got hit on the head by Tenten.

"You have a problem with my boyfriend's costume and animal call?" she said, a fierce aura surrounding her.

"N-No Tenten…" the two boys said at once.

"Oh…Good then!" she said with delight. She then put on the last part of her costume. Well not exactly a part, she just let down her hair.

"Wow Tenten, you almost look as sexy as me," Ino said looking at Tenten.

Tenten, like the others didn't have her hitai-ate on. Instead she had a black hair band. She also wore a white robe, "You see, I was even offered to give out ramen! They think I'm like a majestic maiden, isn't that just wonderful Neji?"

Neji at that time was busy. He was crawling with little children on his back.

"Go faster Mr. Turtle!" the child screamed and Neji muttered some more turtle noises.

"Hehe!" the child then said

The others just stared and shook their heads.

"Well everyone, have fun and be on watch! They could be anywhere…"he then shifted his eyes back and forth.

"Hai!"

Outside of the area, a gold fish like man, a person that looked like Colette from tales of Symphonia and a guy that looked like Zelos from tales of Symphonia stood there gazing at the gigantic bowl.

"YIPPEE!" Sasuke yelled rushing inside, his long blonde hair trailing behind him. But then he tripped on a rock.

"Oh brother…" Itachi then said flipping the long red hair he fashioned walking in with Kisame.

-------------------------------------------

**_A/N: Sorry for it's short-ness ;;; Thanks for the reviews! Tales of Symphonia is a game from namco for gamecube! I love that game! Till next time!_**

_**Thanks to Mikee1-sama for pre-reading:D**_

_**Till next time my readers! Ja ne!**_


End file.
